


Niepamięć

by jacksbrokenheart



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Based on Teen Wolf Season 6 Trailer, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Teasers & Trailers, boli mnie w serce, i luv that couple, i need Derek in s6
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7796341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksbrokenheart/pseuds/jacksbrokenheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wszyscy zapominali.<br/>Pamięć jest złudną rzeczą. Iluzją. Bardzo łatwo jest zapomnieć nawet o bardzo ważnych rzeczach. Czasem wystarczy obudzić się, żeby nie pamiętać już kogoś kogo zna się lepiej niż samego siebie. Niepamięć jest gorsza niż śmierć.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niepamięć

**Author's Note:**

> Mam dziś fazę na Sterek i Teen Wolfa razy tysiąc i oglądałam trailer miljion razy, a tak poza tym to potrzebuję żeby Derek został sprowadzony z gdziekolwiek teraz jest w sezonie 6. Jeśli nie, mtv spłonie, a Jeff Davies będzie #1 na mojej czarnej liście.  
> Enjoy xx

Wszyscy zapominali.

Pamięć jest złudną rzeczą. Iluzją. Bardzo łatwo jest zapomnieć nawet o bardzo ważnych rzeczach. Czasem wystarczy obudzić się, żeby nie pamiętać już kogoś kogo zna się lepiej niż samego siebie. Niepamięć jest gorsza niż śmierć.

Ludzie mieli słabą pamięć. Gdyby podarowano im trochę tej należącej do słoni, pewnie nie odsuwaliby części swojego życia, czasem fundamentalnych, w ciemne ostępy swoich głów. Może wszystko toczyłoby się inaczej. Strach był za to czymś nienamacalnym, ale żywym, odczuwalnym głębiej niż ból czy bezkresna miłość.

Prawda była taka, że Stiles bał się wielu rzeczy, przez większość czasu uspokajało go jednak to, że jego obawy są prawdopodobnie bezsensowne.

Tyle, że nie całkiem.

Pewnego dnia stało się to, czego Stiles zawsze się bał - ludzie zaczęli o nim zapominać.

Malia nie wiedziała kim jest, mimo że przez kilka miesięcy byli nierozłączni, mimo że był jej pierwszą miłością, a ona jego pierwszą dziewczyną.

Jego ojciec pytał, jak ma imię, bo nie wiedział tego, nie mógł sobie przypomnieć jak nazywa się jego j e d y n y s y n.

Stiles wiedział, że to tylko początek. Nie wiedział dlaczego tak się dzieję, ale wiedział, że lęk przejął kontrolę nad jego życiem. Po ojcu i Malii przyjdzie czas na innych - Scotta, Lydię, wszystkich ważnych dla niego osób. Zniknie wraz z ich wspomnieniami, bo najdłużej żyje się w czyjejś pamięci.

Siedział w ciemności, w swoim pokoju, był środek nocy, ale nie mógł zasnąć, bo wciąż czuł niepokój. Nie mógł przestać myśleć o tym, że za chwilę ktoś może całkowicie wymazać go ze swojej głowy. Podciągnął kolana pod brodę, cienie z drzew zza oknem malowały wzory na drzwiach wejściowych i ścianie. Ciemne, powyginane ślady gałęzi i światło księżyca. Nie było jeszcze pełni, ale nie zostało do niej wiele czasu. Wziął głęboki oddech i wtedy do jego uszu dotarł delikatny skrzyp od strony okna. Kiedy na skórze poczuł chłodny powiew, momentalnie podniósł wzrok. Dostrzegł ciemny, ludzki kształt. Wysoki, o szerokich ramionach. Do nozdrzy doleciał mu zapach piżma i lasu, mokrego gruntu wraz ze zbutwiałymi liśćmi i mchem. Znał ten zapach. Znał go lepiej niż cokolwiek innego, bo nie czuł go od dawna.

\- Derek... - szepnął w przestrzeń. Cień poruszył się w przód o parę kroków, zbliżając się do niego i wtedy Stiles po raz pierwszy od wielu tygodni poczuł coś na kształt spokoju.

\- Jestem tutaj - szorstkie palce pogładziły go po policzku, uśmiech o lekko zbyt dużych jedynkach widział tuż przed sobą i te piękne, niby zielone, ale też szare i niebieskie oczy.

\- Ja... nie było cię od tak dawna... - westchnął Stiles i objął mężczyznę za szyję, przyciągając go do ciebie, przyciskając jakby chciał nigdy nie puszczać, jak gdyby mieli złączyć się w jedno ciało.

\- Tak bardzo za tobą tęskniłem. Myślałem, że o mnie zapomniałeś. Derek usiadł obok niego. Stiles czuł ciepło jego ciała. Wtulił się w nie całym sobą.

\- Nigdy o tobie nie zapomnę - szepnął alfa do jego ucha i to była tak i d e a l n a chwila. Nastolatek nie czuł się tak od wieków. Nawet Malia nigdy nie dawała mu takiego poczucia bezpieczeństwa jak jego zgryźliwy wilczek.

\- Jak można zapomnieć o drugiej połowie swojego serca? W tym momencie Stiles cieszył się, że Derek nie zapomniał o swoim nawyku wkradania się do niego przez okno, bo tego właśnie potrzebował. Jego. On był wszystkim. Wiedział to od momentu, gdy go zobaczył, tym bardziej gdy go stracił.

Leżeli w łóżku, aż do świtu, aż różowe promienie słońca nie pomalowały ścian, wciśnięci w siebie.

\- Nie zostaniesz, prawda? - spytał w końcu Stiles, znając już odpowiedź. Zamknął oczy.

\- Zawsze będę z tobą. Stiles uchylił powieki. Było ciemno, a on leżał w łóżku. Sam, w powiewie zimnego wiatru z uchylonego okna.

To był sen. Wiedział to. Ale tak bardzo pragnął, by okazał się prawdziwy, że gdy uświadomił sobie, że tak nie jest, niemal pękło mu serce.


End file.
